


midnight snack (the taste of your skin)

by ShadowedMelody (ShadowedMaiden)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Begging, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Jaebum is just weak for Youngjae, Kink Exploration, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Teasing, Whiny Youngjae, except also not smut, it's not really smutty despite being explicit...I'm not really sure what it is tbh, maybe??? idk what this is honestly, mild dirty talk, slight hyung kink, this is a mess tbh...I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedMaiden/pseuds/ShadowedMelody
Summary: Chest tight, Jaebum fights for air. He’s not sure why his heart is hammering against his ribs and crowding against his lungs, but he can’t pull his focus from the slow drag of fruit over Youngjae’s lip. “What do you think, Jae?” With the rasp of his voice, throat dry and aching, Youngjae’s breath stutters, and Jaebum drags his gaze back to Youngjae’s eyes, wide and impossibly dark in the shadows of the dim kitchen. “Do you want more?”Shivering, Youngjae’s thighs tense around him, fingers clenching on Jaebum’s shoulders. He nods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a cute convo with my 2jae soulmate... and then it got very out of hand. I'm not very happy with it, but I also don't want to think about it anymore, so here it is. Hopefully it at least entertains someone!

“Youngjae?”

The light from the hall catches on his face as the figure creeping through the dimness of the kitchen jumps, staggering sideways as he spins. Youngjae’s wide-eyes dart around wildly, his hands clenched over his heart, and guilt makes Jaebum wince.

“Over here.” 

Gaze following his voice to his spot on the floor of the kitchen, Youngjae wraps his arms around himself, expression twisting. “You scared me, hyung.”

“Sorry.” The word sounds too flippant, and Jaebum grimaces again. “Really, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, just…” Shuffling forward a few steps, Youngjae’s arms finally loosen their grip on his shoulders and slide back to his sides. “Why are you on the floor?”

With his hands hidden by the overlong sleeves of his hoodie, and the tilt of his head, Youngjae looks almost too soft in the half-light, and Jaebum’s lungs catch. He swallows, succeeding in not choking on his last bite by grace of a miracle. “Why not?”

Youngjae’s lips curve up, and Jaebum’s heart thumps against his too-tight chest. “You’re so weird, hyung.”

“Hey.” Jaebum knows his voice is nothing close to offended, but he can’t bring himself to care when Youngjae’s grin is lighting up his face as it widens. “Look who’s talking, brat.”

Even Youngjae’s attempts at quiet are still loud, and his huff of laughter fills the kitchen. Suddenly warm, Jaebum tries to ignore the tugging at the corners of his own lips, and lifts the small bag next to him from the floor.

“Are you here for a snack too, Jae? Want some strawberries?”

Eyes going round, Youngjae looks between Jaebum and the bag. “Where did you get strawberries? They’re not on our diet list!”

Jaebum feels the same spark of irritation he gets every time someone mentions their strict comeback diets, but he brushes it off with a shrug and a small smirk. “I bought them on the way back from the studio earlier.” Plastic crinkling, he drops the bag again, reaching in and pulling out a piece of fruit. “They’re pretty good.”

As if drawn by the redness of the berry, Youngjae shuffles closer again until his feet are on either side of Jaebum’s crossed ankles. Jaebum can’t help grinning through the thump in his chest when he notices that Youngjae’s slippers are the Simpson ones that he’s been missing for weeks, and his pulse beats a little faster in his veins as he looks up at Youngjae.

“Want some?”

Youngjae’s lips are pursed, face conflicted. “I was only coming for water… I’m not supposed to eat anything at night for my diet…”

“Jae.” Trying to ignore the tight squeeze in his chest that the comment brings, Jaebum tilts his head back to see Youngjae properly. “It’s just a strawberry. It’s not like you need to worry about dieting, anyway. You were perfect even before you started. You’ve always been perfect.”

An awkward fidget brings Youngjae a few inches closer, and Jaebum drops his head against the wall in order to watch the flush spreading across his cheeks, lit by the hallway light. 

“You’re being sappy again, hyung.” 

“I’m being serious.” Reaching out, he rests his hands against Youngjae’s ankles as his continued fidgeting edges him closer again. “You’re absolutely perfect, so stop worrying and have some strawberries.”

Making another face, Youngjae tangles his hands in his sleeves, and Jaebum pushes down the urge to reach out and grab them by gliding his hands up the back of Youngjae’s calves and resting them against the curve of muscle.

“You’d probably say that even if I was the size of a house.”

Jaebum shrugs, and the corner of his mouth lifts as he catches Youngjae’s gaze. “That’s ‘cause it’d be true even then.”

Huffing, Youngjae rolls his eyes, but Jaebum can see the corner of his mouth twitching. “Jaebum-hyung...”

“Jae, just have some berries.” Jaebum’s hands slide up further, resting against the back of Youngjae’s thighs.

“But–”

With where he’s holding, it’s easy to knock Youngjae off balance, catching his hips and pulling him down. It's harder to draw in his next breath when he can feel Youngjae’s thighs pressed on either side of his own, the other boy’s hands on his shoulders, and the brush of air against his face as he exhales in surprise, staring down at Jaebum.

“Hy-hyung?”

Swallowing hard, Jaebum tries to ignore the racing rhythm of his pulse as one hand slips from it's place on Youngjae’s waist to the bag beside him. 

Youngjae’s stuttered exhale brushes against his fingers when he lifts them to his mouth. “Have a strawberry, Jae.”

Lips part under the pressure of the fruit, opening enough for Jaebum to slip the berry between them before closing around it just beneath the leafy cap. It’s nothing explicit, nothing in the act to justify the way Jaebum’s pulse spikes, but suddenly he can’t look away, eyes locked on the muted contrast of berry and skin. He can feel Youngjae’s lips move against his fingertips as he slowly bites down, pulling away with a wet sound that sends a prickle along Jaebum’s skin as he watches a trickle of juice escape from the corner of Youngjae’s mouth. There's a new flush spreading across Youngjae’s cheeks, and Jaebum follows the color to Youngjae’s eyes and stays there, gazes locked as Youngjae chews slowly. 

The sound of his swallow seems obtrusively loud over the hum of electronics and Jaebum’s shallow breathing.  His eyes are still fixed on Jaebum’s, sucking him in, and Jaebum scarcely registers his own movement as he drops the bitten cap and reaches into the bag once again. The tip of the fruit catches in the bead of juice at the corner of Youngjae’s mouth when Jaebum traces it along his lips, and Youngjae’s shallow exhale tickles his fingers as they part. 

Chest tight, Jaebum fights for air. He’s not sure why his heart is hammering against his ribs and crowding against his lungs, but he can’t pull his focus from the slow drag of fruit over Youngjae’s lip. “What do you think, Jae?” With the rasp of his voice, throat dry and aching, Youngjae’s breath stutters, and Jaebum drags his gaze back to Youngjae’s eyes, wide and impossibly dark in the shadows of the dim kitchen. “Do you want more?”

Shivering, Youngjae’s thighs tense around him, fingers clenching on Jaebum’s shoulders. He nods.

The strawberry is larger, dark red even in the half-light, and it catches on Youngjae’s lips as Jaebum guides it between them, stretching them around the swelled top, and Jaebum’s skin is burning–a fire raging at every point of contact between him and Youngjae–electricity shooting through his veins from where his fingertips brush against skin. 

Collapsing under the pressure when Youngjae bites into it, the berry gushes juice that trickles along his jaw and down his neck, and Jaebum moves on instinct, catching the bead of liquid just before the hollow of his throat. The sweetness of the strawberry mixes on his tongue with the taste of Youngjae’s skin with a tingling rush that leaves him lightheaded. 

Shocking in the quiet, Youngjae’s choked gasp sparks through Jaebum, turning the burning tingle into a rolling wave of heat, pooling low, and he loses himself to it as the remaining berry is abandoned in favor of the texture of Youngjae’s hoodie against his hands, tangling in the fabric and dragging him closer. His focus is on the warmth of Youngjae’s skin as he mouths along his throat, following the trail of berry juice. 

“Hyung–” 

Youngjae’s whisper is more of a whimper, broken off as Jaebum sucks lightly at the underside of his jaw. His fingers tug as they curl too tightly into Jaebum’s hair, but Jaebum only drags in a breath that’s more Youngjae than oxygen before he’s chasing the taste of strawberry to the source, and he can feel Youngjae’s shaky exhale as his lips part again, Jaebum tracing their outline and catching the last traces of sweetness before letting their mouths brush lightly.

Too close and dark enough to drown in, Youngjae’s eyes are hooded when Jaebum meets them, and Jaebum feels heady, dizzy with the taste of fruit and skin on his tongue and the way his lips catch on Youngjae’s with every miniscule movement.

“What do you think, baby? Do you want more?”

Youngjae’s sharp inhale pulls the air from Jaebum’s lungs, and it's his turn to shiver as Youngjae’s lips drag against his in a reply that’s barely a whisper. 

“Please…”

The lingering taste of strawberry is lost under the addictive thrill of Youngjae’s low whine as Jaebum closes the distance, hands dragging up Youngjae’s chest and cupping his jaw as he captures Youngjae’s lower lip. Youngjae’s hands in his hair tighten, then let go in order to drag along his scalp and neck, down along his shoulders and chest leaving trails of tingling heat like burns, and Jaebum can't stay still either, his own hands leaving Youngjae’s jaw to feel along everything he can reach as he chases the teasing swipe of his tongue.

Breaking away, Youngjae chokes as Jaebum’s fingers wrap around his thighs and squeeze, and Jaebum can feel the flex of muscles when his hips jerk.

“Hyung– we–we’re–” Youngjae’s voice is strained, words punctuated with breathless gasps as Jaebum ducks his head to mouth along the exposed skin of Youngjae’s collarbones and massages his way up his legs. “We're in the kitchen, we–”

He cuts off with a whimpered groan, muscles tensing again under Jaebum’s grip when his thumbs dig into the inner seam of his sweatpants, and Jaebum swallows it down, chasing the lingering taste on his lips before pulling back just enough to see him properly. 

“Do you want me to stop, Youngjae-yah?” Jaebum slides his hands down Youngjae’s thighs, and tries to keep from choking when Youngjae’s shiver tightens the press of his knees into Jaebum’s hips. “Or do you want more?”

Youngjae’s eyes are drowning him, dark and heavy, and his fingers tangle in Jaebum’s shirt, mouth gaping as he pants in soft whimpers. His tongue darts out, running over his lip, and Jaebum wonders how it tastes–if he can taste the mix of Jaebum and strawberry on his tongue like Jaebum can taste the mix of Youngjae on his.

“More.” 

The word is breathless, shaky, but Youngjae’s fingers are firm as he tugs Jaebum closer, pressing their lips together, and Jaebum presses back, wrapping his arms around Youngjae’s waist until their chests are pressed tight and he swears he can feel Youngjae’s heartbeat against his skin. 

Somehow, Jaebum gets them both to their feet without loosening his grip, breaking apart to pant into each other’s mouths only when they nearly topple over one another in the hallway. He has a brief moment of gratitude towards Jackson for crashing in the maknae’s room at every opportunity as they stumble to his empty room, and then he’s thinking of nothing but Youngjae and the scent of strawberries on his breath, locking the door and pressing him up against it.

Fingers yank at his shirt, pulling him into another kiss, and he stumbles even closer, groaning against Youngjae’s mouth as their hips slam together. The evidence that he's not the only one affected by the exchange in the kitchen has Jaebum’s heart racing even faster, and he realizes suddenly that the blessing of an empty room is paired with a rare free morning ahead of them. The possibilities are abruptly dizzying, and he can't help grinding down, chasing the exposed curve of Youngjae’s jaw when his head falls back against the door with a strangled moan. 

“Hyung.” The word is a gasp, and Jaebum tastes the dip of his throat as he swallows. “Jaebum-hyung, please.”

His hips jerk up, chasing Jaebum’s as he shifts to mouth the edge of collarbone peeking out of Youngjae’s hoodie, and Jaebum slides his hands from Youngjae’s waist to grip them, pressing him back against the door. 

“Please what?”

“Hyung!” 

Youngjae’s groan is as needy as it is frustrated, and Jaebum can feel how hard he is by the strain of fabric under his thumbs. It makes his own boxers even tighter, and he has to swallow before he trusts himself to speak without his voice breaking. 

“Words, Jae.” He lifts his head from Youngjae’s throat and catches his dark stare, leaning in to brush his lips over Youngjae’s again. “You have to tell me what you want.”

He can feel Youngjae’s shiver through his grip on his hip, his breath shuddering. “I want more.”

Keeping their lips just barely brushing together, Jaebum rubs his thumbs along the ridge of Youngjae’s hip bones before dragging them down and catching his gasp with a kiss as he pulls the fabric of Youngjae’s pants tight over his erection. Youngjae’s hips push up against his fingers, and it takes all of his willpower to push him back again with his hands instead of his body when his own dick jumps in interest, but it’s been too long since they've had the chance to be alone like this at their dorm instead of a hotel, and he’s determined to make the most of it. 

Breaking the kiss, he sucks a breath into lungs that are already tight with anticipation, and exhales slowly, trying to think past the rolling heat in his stomach. “More what, baby?” 

Youngjae chokes on a moan and sags in Jaebum’s hold when he catches one of Youngjae’s earlobes between his teeth, tonguing at the small silver hoop.

“More… more…” Choking again, Youngjae cuts off with a gasp, hips pressing up once more as Jaebum sucks lightly. “Hy-hyung!”

Despite the heat pooling in his stomach, Jaebum can’t help the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth when he pulls back, and he can see the split second of realization in widening of Youngjae’s eyes before he speaks. “More hyung?”

Trying to glare, Youngjae’s fingers finally untangle from the front of Jaebum's hoodie to smack him, but the impact of his irritation is lost when Jaebum tightens his grip on his hips, making him whimper. “Don't-don't tease me!”

Jaebum’s struggling to keep from grinning fully now, and he can feel the heat through the layer of Youngjae’s sweatpants as he shifts his fingers. “Who says I’m teasing? I just want to know what part of hyung you want more of. His fingers?”

Teasing tone faltering on the last word, he’s forced to hold back his own groan as he lets his fingertips graze along Youngjae’s length and feels him twitch at the contact. Youngjae’s head falls back again as the air rushes out of his lungs and his hips jolt forward into Jaebum’s touch. 

Not giving him a chance to collect himself, Jaebum covers his own breathlessness by latching onto his neck, pulling out another whine and shudder when he sucks lightly before soothing the spot with a soft kiss. “How about hyung’s mouth? Or maybe his tongue?”

Youngjae’s breathing is laboured under his touch as Jaebum traces his tongue along his skin, and he almost thinks he can still taste a hint of strawberry. He can feel the tremor in Youngjae’s whine when he speaks. 

“Jaebum-hyung… Stop teasing…”

“Then tell me what you want more of, Jae.”

The graze of Youngjae’s fingers over his crotch is a burn, and Jaebum chokes, head jerking up from Youngjae’s neck as his hips rock down against the palm Youngjae cups against him. 

Eyes dark and hooded, Youngjae blinks up at him, lips darting out over his lips, and Jaebum blanks as he remembers them stretched around the strawberry, losing the thread of his teasing under a flood of need. 

“This. I want more of this, hyung.”

Muffling his groan against Youngjae’s lips, Jaebum finally spins them away from the door and stumbles towards the bed. Youngjae breaks away with a gasp as Jaebum drops down and pulls him into his lap until they're mimicking their pose from the kitchen and he can feel the hard press of Youngjae’s dick against his stomach. 

This time Jaebum doesn’t stop him when Youngjae’s thighs tighten and his hips roll down, seeking more friction. Instead he pulls him closer, catching his breathless moan in another hard kiss before pulling away to brush his lips over the shell of Youngjae’s ear. Youngjae’s lungs stutter again even before Jaebum has opened his mouth, and he drops his voice, relishing the way Youngjae shivers against him with just the exhale.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Youngjae?”

The jerk of Youngjae’s hips presses him hard against Jaebum, shuddering again and mouth falling open in a moan that’s too loud for the dorms already as Jaebum pulls him even closer, but Jaebum doesn’t try to quiet him, just drags his hands down his hips to wrap around his thighs once again.

“What do you think, baby? Do you want that?”

“Yes.” Youngjae’s voice breaks again as Jaebum tightens his grip in an effort to keep some shred of self control. “P-please, hyung, I just want–I want–”

Fingers trembling as they brush over Jaebum’s cheeks and cling to his jaw, Youngjae pulls him closer with a whine that’s almost desperate, and Jaebum obliges him eagerly, fighting to control the low flare of heat as Youngjae swipes across Jaebum’s lip in a plea for access and daringly teases his way inside. Youngjae’s eagerness alone is enough to have Jaebum aching, but it's the lingering taste of strawberry on his tongue that shocks through him, and Youngjae lets out a startled gasp into Jaebum’s involuntary groan when his hips roll up on their own, and he can feel the brush of his cock against Youngjae’s ass. 

“Fuck.” Jaebum can’t tell if he’s still tasting the hint of berry in his mouth or his imagination as he chokes on the word, but his mind is suddenly filled with memories of the kitchen that send heat flooding straight to his crotch with the heady rush of an idea. 

“Jae. Babe.” Jaebum pulls back enough to meet Youngjae’s hooded gaze, turning his head to press quick kisses into his palms as he tries to fill his lungs. “I want to try something... You okay with trying something new?”

Youngjae’s tongue catches on his swollen lips as it darts over them, a strand of hair falling across his forehead when he nods. “Anything.”

The note of pure trust in his voice wraps around Jaebum’s chest, squeezing and making him shiver. Overwhelmed, he can't resist chasing Youngjae’s mouth again, falling into the taste of sweetness and arousal and swallowing Youngjae’s gasped moan when he slides his hands from his thighs to the curve of his ass. 

There’s a hard, insistent heat digging into his stomach when he finally pulls back, and the aching strain against Jaebum’s boxers is almost enough to drive him to giving in and flipping Youngjae onto the blankets then and there, but his imagination is burning now, a fire spreading through his veins, and he doesn't know when they’ll get another chance like this. With difficulty, he forces himself to pull his fingers from the waistband of Youngjae’s sweatpants, and separate their bodies, soothing Youngjae’s protesting whine with a quick kiss. 

“I'm gonna go get something, baby. Can you get yourself undressed for me?”

Lower lip pushing out, Youngjae whines again, wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck. “If you have to leave, I don't want to do something new anymore.”

The laugh bubbles out of Jaebum before he can stop it, and he kisses the deepening pout off Youngjae’s face. “I'll be right back, Jae. I promise.”

“Fine.” Unmistakable as he rolls off Jaebum’s lap and onto the blankets, the tent in Youngjae’s pants has Jaebum swallowing hard, heat and his imagination sparking again. “But if you take too long, I'm not gonna wait for you.”

Forcing himself off the mattress before the image of Youngjae rocking into his own fist can shatter the last tendrils of his self control, Jaebum leans over to press their lips together one more time. “Deal.”

Despite the arousal thrumming through his veins and his concern about being caught wandering the dorm with his dick straining for all to see, Jaebum makes a detour to get waterbottles in a brief stoke of forethought before heading back to the room, and the sound of Youngjae’s gasping moans greets him before he even gets through the doorway. 

On his knees with his face pressed against Jaebum’s pillow, Youngjae rocks his hips down into his fist as he slowly slides one finger into himself, and Jaebum freezes with the door still open as the reality of what he's seeing hits him, his knees locking against sudden weakness when he hears Youngjae moan his name. He almost replies, a torrent of praise and encouragement clogging his throat, before he realizes that Youngjae’s not actually talking to him–hasn’t even seemed to notice his presence–and the realization is enough to send a second wave of weakness through him before he’s quietly closing the door and all but throwing himself at the mattress, the waterbottles tumbling from his arms and  a small bag landing on the edge it.

Youngjae gasps, choking, when Jaebum’s hands wrap around his hips, lifting them as he bends down to place a kiss against the small of Youngjae’s back, and his rhythm stutters. “Jae-Jaebum-hyung–”

“Look at you, Jae.” Dragging his hands along skin, Jaebum leans back to get a better view as he trails his fingertip through smears of lube, tracing the outline of the finger Youngjae still has inside of himself. “Already going this far?”

The red tint of Youngjae’s ears is visible through his hair. “You–ah!” Wrapping his hand over the top of Youngjae’s, Jaebum slowly guides his finger deeper. “You took too long!”

“Did you miss me, Jae?” Youngjae’s other hand has fallen from his cock, and it curls into the fabric of the blankets when Jaebum clicks open the lube. “I was only gone so long so I wouldn't have to leave you again later, but look at you being so impatient. Did you want me back that badly, baby?”

Whimpering at the slick glide of Jaebum’s fingers, teasing and circling where he’s still guiding Youngjae’s hand in gentle movements, Youngjae turns his head, pressing his face into the pillow fully. 

“Jae.” Jaebum says the word softly, still tracing along Youngjae’s tender skin, but stops both his hands when Youngjae only whines in reply. “Youngjae-yah.”

“Yes.” The word is muffled, ending in a slight crack as Youngjae tries to rock back onto his own finger, only to be denied when Jaebum flattens his palm, holding him back as he laces his other hand with Youngjae’s and pulls it out. Youngjae groans, hole twitching, and Jaebum gives in to his own temptation to trace a lube-slicked finger over the muscles. 

“Yes, what?”

Youngjae groans again, and there's something mumbled against the pillow before he raises his voice. “Yes, I wanted you to come back faster.” 

Jaebum can hear the strain of embarrassment in his voice, but the way he twitches between his thighs counters any concern Jaebum might have about going too far, and Jaebum’s lips curve at Youngjae’s self-inflicted struggle.  

He tries to keep the smile out of his voice as he drags his finger from Youngjae’s rim to tease at swollen flesh beneath, making his hips jolt forward. “And why is that, baby? What do you want me to do now that I'm here?”

There's a hot flush spreading across Youngjae’s skin, and he clenches again around air, hands pressing into the mattress “–ch me.” 

The words are muffled, hardly more than a whisper, and Jaebum’s lips twitch again. The battle between Youngjae’s embarrassment and his desire too endearing to resist, Jaebum bends to place a soft kiss against his tailbone, then swallows a grin when a breath of air across Youngjae’s lube-wet skin makes him jump and whimper. “What was that?”

“Please touch me, hyung.” His words are choked, squeezed out as his hands fist against the blankets, the flush on his skin staining across his shoulders. 

“There you go, baby.” Finally wrapping a hand around him, Jaebum can feel the effect all of this has had on Youngjae in the way he rocks desperately, hard and heated, into his grip. “Was that so bad?” 

Youngjae whimpers when he moves to tease the slit, and Jaebum bends to mouth over the swell of his ass, trailing soft kisses along the skin. “You’re so good for me, Jae.” Youngjae shivers as he dips his tongue into one of the dimples at the base of his spine. “You answer me so well.” Little gasps accompany Youngjae’s short thrusts into Jaebum’s fist, mixing with the rustle of plastic as Jaebum sits up and reaches behind him. “Are you up for being good for me with something else?”

Youngjae’s nod is jerky as he chases the slide of Jaebum’s hand, and Jaebum smiles again at his impatience, swallowing around a lump of affection. “Then come here, baby. Let me hold you and take care of you, okay?”

Youngjae’s arms are already shaking slightly as he pushes himself up, and Jaebum leaves smears of lube on his skin as he helps him crawl into his lap, but Youngjae doesn't seem to mind, eyes locking onto Jaebum’s other hand, fixated. His chest expands as Jaebum lifts it, tongue peeking out to dart over his lip and leaving a wet sheen. 

The strawberry catches in it as Jaebum rubs it along his bottom lip, and Youngjae’s lips part, eyes half closed as he watches Jaebum’s hand. 

“Do you want one, Jae?” Youngjae’s gaze flickers up. The berry presses a shallow ravine into Youngjae’s lip, and Jaebum’s voice drops as he watches it. “I want to give you a treat for being so good, baby boy.” Youngjae shivers, his exhale rushing over Jaebum’s fingers. “But I want you to do something for me first. Can you keep this here for me and not bite until I say so?”

Finally tearing his eyes from the press of the berry into Youngjae’s lip, Jaebum meets his gaze, and the blackness of Youngjae’s pupils jolts through him, and the heat in his veins flare hotter at Youngjae’s small nod.

“Then open up for me, okay?”

Mouth opening easily, Youngjae’s eyes flicker shut as Jaebum slips the fruit inside, and Jaebum drags in a deep breath that burns in his lungs when his lips wrap around it, brushing against his fingertips and trapping it there.

With his heart hammering in his chest, Jaebum keeps his gaze fixed on Youngjae’s face as he he trails his other hand along his side, until he’s cupping the curve of his ass. Eyes snapping open again, Youngjae’s moan is muffled by the strawberry as Jaebum gently eases one finger into him, and the muted sound makes Jaebum shiver, mouth suddenly dry. 

“Still okay, baby?” He tightens his fingers around the berry, ready to pull it away if needed, but Youngjae whines, and Jaebum freezes under the rush of heat when Youngjae hollows his cheeks, his lips darkening as he presses them tighter around the fruit and leans back until Jaebum’s fingers slip off the cap to fall uselessly into his lap.

Blinking at him with dark eyes and stretched lips, holding the fruit on his own, Youngjae nods, rocking back against Jaebum’s other hand as if to prove his point, and Jaebum’s pulse spikes again. The sight of Youngjae holding the fruit in his mouth on his own acutely overwhelming, Jaebum drags in a slow lungful of air.

“Fuck, Jae.” Youngjae blinks at him again, a slow slide of lashes over dark pupils, and Jaebum raises his hand again, still half in his shirt to trace the stretch of his lips around the berry. “Do you have any idea how you look like right now?”

A dull flush starts in Youngjae’s cheeks, burning across his skin, and his gaze falters, loses its certainty, and Jaebum’s heart clenches, drives him forward to cup Youngjae’s cheeks in his hands, tilting his chin up so the light in the room illuminates his face fully, highlighting the contrast of his bruise darkened lips against the red of the fruit and the green of the cap. He feels a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth even as his stomach swoops and drops. “You look so fucking hot, baby.” 

The flush darkens, and Youngjae whines low in his throat, pressing his chin against Jaebum’s hands like he wants to drop his head and hide his face. Jaebum doesn’t let him, tilting his chin up further instead and keeping his gaze locked on flushed cheeks and stretched lips as he presses his fingers his fingers further into Youngjae, opening him up slowly, and Youngjae’s moan once again catches behind the berry.

“Fuck.” Rocking forward, Jaebum presses desperate kisses into the corners of Youngjae’s mouth and along the stretched swell of his bottom lip. The rush of his pulse, burning like a fire under his skin, makes Jaebum all too aware of the clinging heat of the shirt and boxers he's still wearing, and he groans in relief when Youngjae slides trembling hands down his back to hook around the hem and tug it up. 

There’s a shiver of regret from both of them when Jaebum slides his finger from Youngjae to slip it through the sleeve, but Jaebum quickly moves his hand to Youngjae’s waist again, pulling him closer and dragging his mouth along the line of Youngjae’s jaw, and he can tell the moment Youngjae feels the brush of his cock against his ass by the way he exhales sharply through his nose, air catching in the back of his throat. As if Jaebum’s obvious arousal and appreciation is all it takes to erase the last of his shyness, Youngjae groans a needy demand as he pushes Jaebum back and yanks his shirt over his head.

He throws the garment aside with unnecessary force, and Jaebum grins, a rush of affection mingling with the flare of heat in his stomach at Youngjae’s display as he reaches forward to rub a knuckle over his cheek. The grin turns into breathless laugh when Youngjae grabs the hand on his hip and guides it back behind him instead with an insistent whine. 

“You can’t even talk, and yet you’re still so demanding, baby.” 

Youngjae’s cheeks go dark again, but the comment doesn’t stop him from pressing Jaebum’s hand harder against his skin and arching into it, and Jaebum’s teasing gives way to a moan Youngjae when brushes against his crotch. Squeezing the flesh in his palm, Jaebum watches Youngjae’s eyelids flutter as he reaches his other hand for the bottle of lube. 

“Yeah, okay.” His voice cracks as Youngjae rolls his hips against him again, and Jaebum loosens his grip to coat his fingers messily, swallowing hard when Youngjae’s legs tighten around his hips at the cold touch of the lube against tender skin.

His free hand comes up to brush over around the cap of the strawberry, as he teases again at Youngjae’s rim. “What do you think, Jae? Can you keep this here for me?” He’s not sure if Youngjae notices the way his lungs catch on the question, his eyes staying fixed on the slow trace of his fingers. “Do you think you can keep holding this between those beautiful lips without breaking it while I open you up nice and deep?”

Youngjae’s nod pulls his attention back to his dark gaze, and Jaebum’s heart skips, pulse rushing south. Swallowing, he moves to cup Youngjae’s jaw, fingers splayed across his cheek, as he presses inside again, easier this time, and Youngjae’s eyes squeeze closed, nostrils flaring with his stuttered inhale. 

Finding a slow rhythm in the twist of his wrist, Jaebum’s finger catches at the corner of Youngjae’s mouth again, and he feels another swell of heat as Youngjae’s moan is muffled behind the fruit. Youngjae rocks himself down to meet Jaebum’s fingers on every thrust, eyelashes fluttering alongside his stifle cries whenever Jaebum catches on the rim or twists his fingers just so as he loosens him carefully. When Jaebum’s fingers finally find the sensitive knot of nerves, Youngjae keens, high in the back of his throat and not nearly muffled enough for the dorms, even with Mark and Jackson’s empty room as their neighbor, and his thighs clench and shake where they tighten around Jaebum. Wrapping his free arm around Youngjae’s waist, Jaebum thrusts against that spot again and again, rubbing small circles as Youngjae’s moans break and stutter in his throat, and Jaebum can’t look away, doesn’t even want to blink for fear of missing the slightest moment.

Pupils blown, and puffed cheeks flushed dark on either side of swollen lips stretched around the top of the strawberry, Youngjae’s hair falls in messy strands that catch on his eyelashes when he huffs out high whines at the twist of Jaebum’s fingers, and it's all Jaebum can do to not embarrass himself by coming at the image alone. The rush of emotion is an ache that squeezes his lungs and wraps around his throat, and Youngjae whimpers weakly when Jaebum ducks forward to mouth desperate kisses along his neck and jaw and cheeks.

“Perfect. You're so perfect, Youngjae. Fuck. How are you even real?”

The sound Youngjae makes is almost a sob when Jaebum rubs against his prostate again, and his eyes are glazed when Jaebum pulls back, throat working as he swallows and lips straining around the berry. 

Not wanting to push him too far, Jaebum eases the pressure of his fingers against the sensitive nerves, and lifts his hand to Youngjae’s mouth, tracing fingertips along the press of skin against fruit. “So good, baby. Look at you keeping this here and being so good for hyung. So amazing. God, you're so beautiful, Jae. So good for me.”

Eyelashes fluttering, Youngjae whimpers again, a weak breathless sound, and Jaebum takes the cap of the strawberry with another brush against his lips. “You've been so good, Youngjae. So perfect. Take a bite for me now, okay?”

Juice and spit dribble over Jaebum’s fingers as Youngjae bites down shakily, and it should be disgusting, but the sensation sends heat throbbing through his aching cock, and he's so hard he can barely drag in the next breath.

“That's it. How is it, baby? Is it good?”

“Ye-yes.” Youngjae’s voice cracks, his throat bobbing as he swallows, sending leaked juices trickling down to his collarbone, and Jaebum’s brain stutters to a stop, focus narrowed to the escaping liquid until Youngjae rocks himself down on Jaebum’s fingers with a choked gasp that drags his attention back to Youngjae’s hooded eyes and swollen lips. “So good, hyung. Please–” 

With the next roll of Youngjae’s hips, Jaebum presses back, his own low groan escaping when Youngjae clenches around his thrust, head dropping forward as he sobs out a gasp. “Please don’t stop, hyung.”

“Okay.” Spreading his fingers with the flex of his wrist, Jaebum drinks in the sight of Youngjae’s flushed skin and the damp strands of hair casting shadows on his face, mouth opening in a harsh exhale, and he feels like he's in a trance as he lifts the bitten tip of the strawberry in his hand and traces it through the glistening liquid on Youngjae’s lower lip. “I’ve got you, love.”

A wet trail catches the light as Jaebum swirls patterns from Youngjae’s lip to the curve of his jaw with the cap of the berry, watching the flutter of Youngjae’s lashes as his neck arches, giving Jaebum better access. Youngjae gives choked gasp when Jaebum trusts deep enough to tease against his prostate again, and his hips jolt forward, dragging his erection against Jaebum’s stomach with a hot smear of precum. 

Shuddering, Youngjae’s head falls back with a low moan as Jaebum presses against the spot again, a small trickle of juice escaping down his neck when Jaebum accidentally crushes part of the strawberry at the clench of Youngjae’s thighs around his hips, and heat pools under Jaebum’s skin. The tangy blend of sweetness and sweat tingles against his tongue when he latches onto Youngjae’s neck and catches the bead of liquid, the taste of strawberry on Youngjae’s skin intoxicating, and he squeezes his eyes shut against the dizzying rush as he feels himself leaking into his boxers. Head spinning, he drags the fruit down Youngjae’s neck and follows it with his mouth, tracing over the vibrations of Youngjae’s whimpered moans as he slowly rocks his fingers into him. 

With the demanding pressure of Jaebum’s fingers and mouth, Youngjae doesn’t react to the slide of the fruit against his skin until Jaebum’s swirling it over the hard nub of his nipple and ghosting soft breaths over the wetness. The shiver Youngjae gives has his back arching, pressing Jaebum’s fingers deeper, and Jaebum lifts his head to look at him when he tangles his hands in Jaebum’s hair with a ragged gasp. 

“Hy-hyung, what are you doing?”

Tracing the berry across his chest, Jaebum swirls it around the other nipple, making Youngjae shiver again with a whimper as his eyelids flutter. Jaebum’s heart feels like it’s in his throat as he darts his gaze between Youngjae’s face and the glisten of moisture on his skin

“I’m making you taste as amazing as you look. As amazing as you are.” He catches on the hard nub of skin as he swirls the fruit again, and Youngjae’s hands tightening in Jaebum’s hair convulsively. “Do you want me to stop?”

Tongue darting over his lips, Youngjae watches Jaebum with hooded eyes. “You’re so weird, hyung.” 

It’s the second time he’s said it, and there’s something in his voice like the fondness from the kitchen, but it’s darker now, tinged with the same desperation and want that’s highlighted in the flush of his cheeks and his blown pupils. It makes Jaebum’s pulse skip and double, and he feels the corner of his mouth twitch up.

“But you like it. Don’t you, baby?” 

Youngjae’s shiver and the catch of his lungs as his eyes flicker, dropping just for a moment to where Jaebum’s fingers are tracing the strawberry against his chest, is enough of an answer, despite his attempt to bluff. “I never said–” 

The brush of Jaebum’s lips over his nipple cuts Youngjae off, whining high in his throat as Jaebum finally gives into the temptation of the sticky sweetness on his chest, and Jaebum abandons the abused fruit in favor of pressing a hand to Youngjae’s spine and pulling him closer as he tastes and teases. Tightening around him, Youngjae’s legs tremble, his head falling back and his hips rolling down to meet the thrust of Jaebum’s fingers when Jaebum lets his teeth catch lightly.

“Hy-hyung!” Whimper cracking, Youngjae leaves another smear of precum across Jaebum’s stomach when his back arches, and Jaebum feels himself leaking as well as the heat of it makes him throb.

Chasing the intoxicating tang of strawberry and sweat, Jaebum rocks his fingers deeper as he mouths up Youngjae’s neck, finding the spot inside Youngjae again and making his moan break into a gasping shudder. His shoulders serve as support when Youngjae collapses forward, thighs shaking as they clench and unclench around Jaebum’s hips with every twist of his wrist.

“Hyung–please–I can’t–” Unable to even finish his thought, Youngjae presses his face into Jaebum’s hair, muffling breathless sobs as he clings to him.

“Too much?” 

Jaebum slides his fingers out slightly, trying to Youngjae room to breathe, but Youngjae’s arms wrap around Jaebum’s neck, pulling himself closer until the insistent dig of his leaking cock against Jaebum’s stomach and the press of his ass against his boxers has them both groaning.

“No–not too much–not enough–please, hyung. Don’t tease me anymore.”

Dragging his palm over the arched curve of Youngjae’s back, Jaebum presses a kiss into the dip of Youngjae’s shoulder. “Tell me what you want then, Jae.”

Hips rolling between the shallow thrusts of Jaebum’s fingers and the friction of his cock against Jaebum’s skin in a way that seems almost unconscious, Youngjae tightens his hold on Jaebum as he whimpers broken moans. “Please, hyung–I can’t–just wanna–” 

He can’t seem to find the words, rubbing his face into Jaebum’s hair and shuddering as his thighs clench around his hips. Taking pity on the desperation in Youngjae’s voice and the constant leak of precum against his stomach, Jaebum mouths his way up Youngjae’s neck to exhale against his ear. 

“You wanna cum, baby?” With a high moan, Youngjae’s cock twitches violently, leaving another wet smear, and Jaebum’s stomach swoops. Brushing his lips against the shell of Youngjae’s ear is a soft kiss, he slides his free hand along Youngjae’s skin until he’s just shy of the hard heat between them. “Do you want to cum for hyung now?”

“Please, hyung.”

The way his voice cracks tightens a noose around Jaebum’s chest and he finally slips his fingers from Youngjae in order to brace his hips and pull them apart, using his other hand to catch Youngjae’s chin and muffle his sob of protest and desperation with a soft kiss. “Okay.” 

Youngjae tilts his head forward, lips slightly parted and eyes squeezed shut, and Jaebum takes the silent cue to kiss him again, sucking his bottom lip gently and making Youngjae’s breath stutter. He can't help smiling at the jerky way Youngjae’s hips roll, seeking more friction, and he smooths his thumb along his jaw. 

“You’re so amazing, Choi Youngjae. So good for me.”

“Hyung…” The word is a gasp, but the hint of impatience in his tone is still evident, and Jaebum’s smile twitches into a smirk.

“So good, but so demanding.”

“Hyung!”

Laughing, Jaebum lets go of his chin to brace his hips on either side, shifting him back as he tries to grind against Jaebum’s stomach again. “Okay, baby. I’ve got you. Lay back for me.”

It’s more of a boneless collapse than a deliberate movement, but Youngjae’s knees fall open easily, and Jaebum’s more than distracted from the lack of grace by the sight of him spread out there, hair messy on his forehead, lips bitten and red, and eyes dark over flushed cheeks. His chest heaves with breathless gasps, littered with faint marks from Jaebum’s lips and teeth, and his knees fall open easily to reveal his length, arching hard and flushed towards his stomach as he clenches around air. The awe and pride that rushes through him pools in his gut and becomes a sharp flare of heat that has him almost growling as he rocks forward to lean over Youngjae and claim his lips hungrily, demanding entrance and swallowing down Youngjae’s moans as he drags his free hand over the swell of his hip, the arch of his waist, the marked skin of his chest, and back down the stretch of his stomach to wrap around the curve of his thigh. 

“So fucking beautiful, Jae. So beautiful always, but so fucking beautiful like this. For me.”

“Hyung–” Youngjae breaks off to gasp into Jaebum’s mouth as he drops down for another hungry kiss, teasing Youngjae’s legs apart so he can kneel between them. “Stop teasing.”

There’s still a taste of strawberry on his tongue, and Jaebum releases his grip on Youngjae’s thigh, reaching behind him for the bag. Youngjae’s gaze fixes on the fruit when Jaebum brings it between them. 

“Do you want more, Jae?” 

Hooded stare flicking from the fruit to Jaebum, Youngjae’s mouth opens when Jaebum brings the berry closer, and he closes his eyes, shivering as he bites into it. Kissing him again, Jaebum steals a taste before shifting and moving lower.

The first swipe of fruit along the inside of Youngjae’s thigh makes him choke and whimper, hips lifting and precum leaking from his slit to spill down his length, and Jaebum ducks his head to follow the trail with his mouth, leaving the skin even wetter as he chases the sweetness. Under his lips, the muscles shake and tremble in time with Youngjae’s soft gasps, and Jaebum swirls the fruit over the slight swell of flesh just before the juncture of his hips before running his tongue over the patch of skin and sucking it into his mouth.  

Knees lifting, Youngjae’s legs tug closed instinctively as his back arches with a sharp cry that’s only barely muffled by his palm over his mouth, and Jaebum runs his free hand over his thigh, massaging his fingers into muscles and making them tremble more as he holds him open and continues to work his lips and teeth over the skin. 

Youngjae’s whimpered moan when Jaebum finally pulls back to trace over the dark mark he left with his fingers are somewhere between relief and loss. “Hyung… hyung, please–please just touch me.”

Despite the heady rush of his own reaction to the choked plea, Jaebum hesitates, dragging the teasing out a little longer. “But I am touching you, baby. Feeling your beautiful thighs shaking under my hands like this.”

Pressing a hand over his mouth, Youngjae tries to muffle his cry as Jaebum runs his palm up heated skin and grazes over his length before wrapping around his other thigh, feeling it shaking in his grip as Youngjae’s hips roll up in an effort to chase his brief touch. 

“Besides, it’s uneven now. Do you really want me to leave it like this? Only one thigh marked for you to look at later?” 

Jaebum hasn’t seen him do it, but he’s watched him trail his fingers over the marks before they fall asleep, watched him press his fingers between his thighs in the car on the way to the airport after nights in their hotel room. He knows the way he himself lingers in the mirror to study the marks Youngjae leaves on him. 

Youngjae’s shiver tells him he isn’t wrong, back arching as he gasps. “N-no.”

Brushing over his skin and leaving damp trails, the strawberry stands out against the skin of Youngjae’s unmarked thigh, and Jaebum watches it for a moment, burning the image into his mind before he bends closer, earning broken moans as he mouths at the sticky mess.

By the time he pulls back, Youngjae’s moans are edging into sobs, and there’s a pool of precum on his stomach, dick flushed so dark and angry that Jaebum feels a tug of sympathy, but Jaebum can’t help teasing just a little further as he finally gives Youngjae a taste of what he’s desperate for. 

The wild jolt of Youngjae’s hips when Jaebum drags the remaining bit of the strawberry along his length comes with a shout that would have woken the entire dorm if it hadn’t broken into a breathless sob, and Jaebum’s only trailed the fruit over him twice more with light swipes and circles before Youngjae’s hand is untangling from the blanket, reaching for Jaebum as he chokes out a stream of half-spoken pleas, curses, and gibberish. Catching it, Jaebum tangles their fingers together as he finally gives Youngjae what he’s more than earned for his patience, pressing a soft kiss to his tip that has him keening before wrapping his lips around him. He can feel Youngjae throbbing against his tongue when he licks over him, hoarse moans catching in his throat as his hips twitch, driving him deeper into Jaebum’s mouth, and Jaebum can only just feel the brush of his cock against the back of his throat before Youngjae’s legs are clenching, muscles shaking and hips lifting off the bed as he cums, his voice little more than a harsh rasp as it cracks and splinters. The bitter taste mixed with strawberry has Jaebum groaning, hips rocking forward uselessly as he swallows him down.

Youngjae’s still more than half hard when Jaebum licks the last traces of cum off the tip, and he keens as Jaebum trails a finger along the dark vein on the underside. 

“Look at you, baby. Still so eager.”

Sweat has Youngjae’s hair matted to his forehead, and bright spots of red stain his cheeks under glazed eyes. “Please, hyung. Please don’t stop.”

Swallows again convulsively as Youngjae tugs at their linked hands to pull him forward, Jaebum’s forced to catch himself against the bed to avoid crushing him. His pulse thuds in his ears, overly loud, as Youngjae clings to his neck and mouths frantic kisses against his skin.

“Don’t stop what, baby?”

His back arches when Youngjae’s nails drag over his skin, making him gasp, and Youngjae whines desperately in his ear, the words fall out like he’s barely conscious of them. 

“Fuck me, hyung, please–please don’t stop–want you–want more. Please, hyung.”

Youngjae’s shaking, and Jaebum’s not sure if it’s aftershocks or anticipation as he strokes his hands over trembling muscles. His fingers catch on Youngjae’s cheek, knuckle dragging along the flushed, sweaty skin. “Are you sure, baby? Do you need a minute?”

Eyes widening, Jaebum exhales harshly as Youngjae chokes out a groan and uses his hold on Jaebum’s neck to pull himself up, shoving Jaebum backwards until he’s flat on his ass and Youngjae is once again in his lap. Youngjae’s hands pull at him desperately, and Jaebum obeys his unspoken demands by wrapping an arm around his waist to brace him and tilting his head to allow access to his neck, even as his stomach flips and twists in dazed, giddy loops at Youngjae’s aggressiveness. 

Youngjae’s teeth nip against his skin, and Jaebum shudders, hips bucking up and making Youngjae keen when his erection presses against him, and he tangles his hand into Youngjae’s hair, pulling him back with aching reluctance. “No marks, baby.”

Lids slow and heavy, Youngjae blinks at him, lips parted and wet from mouthing along Jaebum’s skin, and Jaebum wonders how disappointed Youngjae would be with him if he really did cum from the sight of him alone. 

“Want you, hyung. Want you so bad.”

Clenching his legs together, Jaebum squeezes his eyes shut to fight back the swelling rush of heat, but Youngjae seems oblivious to his struggle, abruptly rocking forward and rolling his ass over Jaebum’s dick, and Jaebum’s yell is strangled but still too loud for the quiet dorm. Youngjae doesn’t fight him as he pushes him away from his crotch, moaning instead into the Jaebum’s hard kiss, but Jaebum can feel the drag of his fingers against his back, the catch of them on his boxers doing nothing to combat the constantly increasing pressure in his gut.

With a gasp and a wet smack, Youngjae pulls away, raising himself onto his knees, and leaning back as he tugs at Jaebum’s waistband. “Off.”

Jaebum wants to comply, the scrape of fabric almost unbearable, but he hesitates, raising an eyebrow, and Youngjae lets go with one hand in order to smack him on the shoulder. 

“Fine! Off, please. Now, please. Please, hyung!”

There’s no more hesitation as Jaebum braces himself and lifts his hips, and Youngjae climbs off him long enough to drag the fabric down his legs and throw it across the room before he’s back, kneeling over his shins this time, and staring at the angry, flushed swell of Jaebum’s cock like its something amazing. 

It sends a dull heat burning across Jaebum’s cheeks, and this time he’s the one reaching out. “Youngjae.”

Lifting his gaze, Youngjae’s hands begin a slow slide up Jaebum’s legs and Jaebum’s glad that Youngjae’s not looking down anymore, though he’s not sure Youngjae would even notice the fresh leak of precum with the wet mess already smeared along his cock. 

Youngjae blinks when his hands reach the thickest swell of Jaebum’s thighs. “Can I taste you, hyung?”

Head falling back, Jaebum groans as his hips thrust uselessly into the air. “If you do, baby, I’m not gonna last long enough to fuck you.”

“Okay.” Jaebum focuses on breathing slowly and trying to calm himself as Youngjae reaches for a condom, closing his eyes and digging his nails into his palms at the friction of Youngjae’s fingers rolling it over his length, but he forces his attention back on Youngjae when he starts shuffling forward. “Next time then.”

As if that isn’t enough to have Jaebum biting back another premature release, Youngjae drops his arms around Jaebum’s neck a moment later, pulling himself close in a way that has him rubbing against Jaebum’s stomach, hot and wet on his skin. Fingers digging into his flesh, Jaebum fits his hands over Youngjae’s hips to hold him still, and Youngjae gasps, cock twitching between them and arms tightening around his neck.

“Jae…” Jaebum doesn’t bother trying to remember what he wanted to say as he presses his mouth to Youngjae’s shoulder and trails kisses along the skin. It’s a message in and of itself, and one that Jaebum’s overloaded brain doesn’t have to think about. Kissing Youngjae is easy. It’s not kissing him that takes thought sometimes. 

Reaching the juncture of Youngjae’s neck and shoulder, Jaebum can’t help latching onto him for a moment, even with his own warning about marks, relishing the way Youngjae’s breath catches on a whimper when his teeth nip before pulling off. “Fuck, Youngjae, you’re so fucking amazing.”

“Hyung…” Youngjae fidgets, and Jaebum can feel him growing against his stomach, filling out again despite the scant minutes since Jaebum’s mouth was around him. It makes him smile, pressing that into Youngjae’s skin too, and Youngjae whines. “Hurry up.”

Sliding his hands back, Jaebum finds the slick coating of lube on Youngjae’s skin. Youngjae gasps when he slips a finger past his rim, still loose and ready, but clenching around him in eagerness, and Jaebum pumps him slowly as he searches for the bottle among the tangle of blankets. There’s enough on Youngjae’s skin still to let him slip his second finger in alongside a chorus of whimpers as Youngjae rocks against his chest with each thrust, but Jaebum adds a bit more before adding the third finger, and spreading them.

Choking, Youngjae jolts forward, and Jaebum feels a new trickle of sticky heat on his stomach. “Hyung–” Youngjae’s voice cracks, turning into a moan as Jaebum pushes deeper. “What are you–I’m already–”

“Just making sure, baby.” Jaebum doesn’t admit that his ministrations are as much about giving himself enough time to cool down to avoid cumming the moment Youngjae’s around him as it is about making sure there’s no way he accidentally hurts his boy.

Apparently unimpressed with the excuse, Youngjae whines again, and Jaebum’s hand is swatted away and forcibly moved to Youngjae’s waist as Youngjae readjusts himself on Jaebum’s lap. His breath brushes against Jaebum’s ear when he leans down. “Jaebum-hyung. Please.” 

The slight tremor in his whisper cuts through Jaebum, telling him just how much he wants it, and Jaebum can’t bring himself to make him wait any longer. 

“Okay, Jae.” He strokes his hands over Youngjae’s hips and ass and down the firm swell of his thighs, squeezing as he shifts him so they’re aligned, and Youngjae gasps when Jaebum’s tip drags against his skin. “I won’t tease you anymore. You’ve earned it. You’ve more than earned it, so good for me, baby.” Youngjae’s exhale is shaky, and he turns his face into Jaebum’s neck as Jaebum reaches down to guide himself to Youngjae’s ass, letting the tip drag between his cheeks. “You ready for me, love?”

Youngjae’s nod is desperate, and the sharp cry he gives when Jaebum finally pushes inside is barely muffled by Jaebum’s neck, loud and needy, and Jaebum would be afraid that he hurt him if not for Youngjae clinging closer and pushing back against him with a long moan.

“Baby.” Youngjae ignores Jaebum’s attempts to pause, pushing down against Jaebum’s cock. “Someone’s gonna hear us. You’ve gotta be quiet, babe.”

“Can’t.” The word is a sob, Youngjae’s loud moans turning into choked gasps as he sinks lower, and Jaebum’s head spins, his lip stinging when he bites it against the clench of Youngjae’s rim around him. “Feels so good, hyung. Jaebum-hyung. Please. Please more. Please fuck me.”

Hips rocking up instinctively as Youngjae’s words shoot straight to his crotch, Jaebum fumbles a hand toward Youngjae’s mouth, covering another strangled moan. Lifting his head so he can see him, Jaebum keeps his palm pressed against his lips as he bottoms out, and Youngjae chokes against it, eyes dark and bright over his fingers, despite the tears leaking from the corners. He moves it when Youngjae tries to draw a shaky breath, and he swipes his hand over his face, cleaning the tears.

“Okay?”

Youngjae nods, leaning his cheek into Jaebum’s fingers and gasping out small whimpers as Jaebum moves to catch a fresh leak of tears. “Feels so good. Wanted you so bad. Want you so bad.”

His hips roll slightly, testing, and Jaebum swallows back his own groan when Youngjae keens, and rolls again harder. 

“Hyung…”

Giving in, Jaebum moves, thrusting lightly, and Youngjae’s mouth opens on a high whine, eyelids fluttering as he rocks back. Jaebum’s fingers trace across his lips again, and he hushes him, soft soothing sounds, when the next, harder rock of his hips earns a broken sob. 

“What did I say, Jae? You gotta keep that beautiful voice of yours quiet for me, just this once.”

“I can’t, hyung.” Youngjae’s voice is desperate, face flushed and tears still clinging to his eyelashes when he looks down at Jaebum, his point his proven again with his next loud moan at the slow drag of Jaebum’s length inside him. 

“Do I need to keep you quiet myself then,  Jae?” Eyes wide, Youngjae’s pupils expand, breath catching in his throat and his lip tugging under Jaebum’s fingers when he drags over it. “Do I need to make sure you don't wake anyone?”

Mouth parting easily with his coaxing, Youngjae’s gasping breaths brush against Jaebum’s fingertips as he pushes them just inside with another gentle rock of his hips. The feeling cuts through Jaebum’s trance of heat and arousal and Youngjae with a rush of memory, and Youngjae’s initial confusion and whimper of loss when Jaebum suddenly pulls his hand away to fumble behind him is followed by a flush of raw want when Youngjae’s gaze lands on the strawberry. Clenching around Jaebum again, he shivers as Jaebum holds it millimeters from his mouth. 

“What about this?” Youngjae’s swollen lips are slack, and his tongue darts over them, flicking near the fruit with another shuddering breath. “Do you think you can be good and keep this in place for me again while I fuck you like you want, baby?”

Another whimper escapes when Youngjae nods, eyes flickering from the berry to Jaebum’s face. “I can be good, hyung. Please.” 

His rasp has Jaebum throbbing, hips twitching. “Then open up for me.”

Pressing tightly around the strawberry, Youngjae’s lips are redder and more swollen than before, and Jaebum knows he's not going to last long, not with Youngjae’s dark mouth and even darker gaze burning into him as he digs his fingers into Jaebum’s shoulders to brace himself. Fitting his empty hands over Youngjae’s hips, Jaebum pulls him down against his next thrust, and Youngjae’s moan catches in his throat, muffled by the fruit.

“So beautiful, Jae.”

With his gaze locked on Youngjae’s face, Jaebum can see his eyelids flutter with his desperate, gasping whine when he pushes deep inside him.

“So good. So incredible.”

Finding a rhythm in his thrusts, Jaebum holds Youngjae tight, thumbs digging into the soft joint of his hip and rubbing circles that have Youngjae rocking forward, smearing sticky patterns against his stomach.

“So gorgeous, so amazing, and so fucking hot like this, baby.”

Youngjae’s eyes lock onto his at his words, almost dazed, and he whines, fingers tightening against Jaebum’s shoulders. His throat bobs when he swallows, and Jaebum takes it as an invitation, leaning in to taste the layer of sweat on his skin, and he can feel Youngjae’s choking gasp on his tongue as his hips rock forward again, grinding against him. Shifting, Jaebum pulls Youngjae’s hips even closer, so each thrust drives him deeper, turning Youngjae’s panting breaths into a series of muffled moans.

“Fuck, I love you so much.”

Jaebum feels like he’s drowning in Youngjae, a hot pressure in his gut that’s barely held back, as he drinks in Youngjae’s hooded eyes, hollowed cheeks, and thick, dark lips stretched around the leafy cap of the strawberry. He swallows hard, and feels Youngjae twitch against him again with a new leak of heat.

“Are you close?” Youngjae’s chest jumps, his breath catching as he rocks back onto Jaebum’s thrust. “Can you cum again for me, sweetheart?”

Moaning around the berry, Youngjae nods frantically, and Jaebum slides one hand from his hip to wrap around him, running his palm over the tip and coating it before dragging it down his length while Youngjae keens and digs his nails into his skin.

The heat and friction as he rocks into Youngjae are dragging at him, teasing him to the edge, and he tries to focus on the motions of his hand, twisting and dragging his fingers the way he knows Youngjae likes, and he groans when Youngjae tightens around him and keens again. Collapsing forward with a muted sob when Jaebum’s swipe across his slit is paired with a hard thrust, Youngjae presses his forehead to Jaebum’s, eyes closed, and Jaebum tilts his head back, watching the quiver of his lashes, and feeling every rush of his frantic gasps against his skin.

“Are you gonna cum for me now, Youngjae?” Youngjae shivers, whimpering at his whisper, and his hips jerk into Jaebum’s fist when he clenches again.

Brushing against his mouth with Youngjae's nod, Jaebum can feel the berry shaking between Youngjae’s lips, trembling as they fight to keep it in place, and he slides his free hand up Youngjae’s skin until he’s stroking against his cheek and gently easing the berry from his mouth. Youngjae gasps, harsh between his empty lips as he blinks his eyes open, eyes dark and confused over the wet glisten of his mouth.

“Hyung– can’t– too loud–”

“Shh.” Jaebum tosses the berry aside, and moves to cup Youngjae’s jaw as he tightens the grip of his other hand with a flick of his wrist, and rocks up hard. The sharp note of Youngjae’s cry is cut off by the press of his lips, and Youngjae sobs into his mouth, hands scrabbling up Jaebum’s neck to tangle into his hair, and Jaebum pulls away just enough to breath, eyes opening to find Youngjae’s dark pupils only centimeters away. 

“Cum for me, Youngjae-yah.”

He swallows Youngjae’s shout as his thighs tighten around Jaebum’s hips and shake with the force of his release. The hot liquid coats Jaebum’s stomach, Youngjae clenching and rocking against him in hiccuping shudders as he rides through the aftershocks, and Jaebum moans into Youngjae’s mouth when the harsh tug of his fingers in his hair sends him spiraling over the edge after him.

There’s a long moment of only heavy breathing as they gasp against each other’s mouths, Youngjae still rocking lightly against him, and Jaebum pulls his fist away before he accidentally pushes himself from pleasure to oversensitivity, comforting his whimper with a kiss as he soothes his palm over his hips to rub lazy circles on his ass.

“Hyung…” Youngjae’s voice rasps, and Jaebum hums without opening his eyes. “You’re getting stuff all over me.”

The laugh that tickles at Jaebum’s throat pushes out of him in a huff, and he leans back enough to see Youngjae’s face. “Stuff? You mean cum?” He smears more of the mess on his hand down Youngjae’s thigh, squeezing, and Youngjae jumps, letting Jaebum finally slip out of him.

Youngjae’s face is a mix of flustered embarrassment and annoyance, blended with a heavy sleepiness that turns his attempted glare into more of a pout. “Gross.”

“Gross?” Laughing again, Jaebum leans back so Youngjae can see his stomach, and the flush that was finally fading from his cheeks returns in full force. 

His swollen lips push out further, and Jaebum darts in to kiss them before he can do something ridiculous like apologize. “It’s not gross. It’s sexy.”

Jaebum likes seeing color tinting Youngjae’s cheeks because of him, and he strokes his clean fingers over the blush. “Like you.”

Gaze darting away, Youngjae presses his lips together. “Now you’re being gross, hyung.”

The giddy feeling in Jaebum’s chest that comes with having Youngjae in his arms, having him like this, seeing him like this, and knowing without a doubt that his awkwardness is only a defense for the feelings he usually tries to hide, bubbles out again, and he nuzzles his smile into the curve of Youngjae’s neck. “Should we go get cleaned up, then?”

Grimacing, Youngjae looks between their sweaty, cum streaked bodies and their abandoned clothes. His sigh sounds regretful. “I really liked that hoodie…”

He gasps when Jaebum rocks forward onto his knees, lifting them, and his arms and legs wrap around him, instinctively clinging. Jaebum can feel the rapid race of his heartbeat where their chests press together, and he brushes a gentle kiss against the side of Youngjae’s neck as he reaches behind them and pulls the blanket from the mattress, wrapping it over his shoulders and Youngjae’s back when he curls his arms around him. 

Youngjae makes a soft sound of confusion that tugs at the corner of Jaebum’s mouth. “What are you doing?”

Jaebum’s legs shake a bit as he struggles to his feet, but he hasn’t been going to the gym lately for nothing, and he gets them there eventually, Youngjae still clinging to him even as he whines again nervously. 

“The blanket’s already dirty. We can save on washing things.”

“But what if someone sees us?” The question cracks, Youngjae’s voice going high at the end, and Jaebum kisses his neck again, grinning.

“Then I guess they’ll just have to deal with it.”

It’s a bit of a struggle to get them out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom with the blanket threatening to trip him and Youngjae giving hushed whines of alarm any time Jaebum kicks it out of the way and threatens to expose their bodies underneath, but he makes it in the end, lowering Youngjae to sit on the edge of the sink and dumping the blanket on him before finally getting rid of the condom and reaching to start the water.

“Jaebum-hyung?” Looking back, Jaebum finds the blanket pulled to Youngjae’s chin, just brushing the bottom edge of his bruised lips under eyes that are soft and sleepy and hair sticking up and flopping around in a messy disarray that has Jaebum’s heart stuttering and clenching. “I love you too. Just so you know.”

The words come out a little stilted, and Jaebum can hear the weight of all his lingering insecurities and doubts and attempted bravado in the slight tremble. His heart feels too full as he steps back across the bathroom, cupping Youngjae’s jaw and smiling down at him with all the love that’s threatening to crush him. 

“I know.”

–

“Shit.”

The sound of Jackson’s mostly failed whisper wakes Jaebum, and he groggily lifts his face from the citrus scented mess of Youngjae’s hair to blink sleepily at the foot of the bed.

“What’re you doing?” 

Huffing out a breath, Youngjae snuggles back against Jaebum at his hushed question, and Jaebum wraps his arms around him tighter, stroking against the bare skin of his stomach.

Jackson’s face is twisted into a grimace as he lifts one foot and holds it out to Jaebum, displaying a mess of pink mush. “Were you snacking in here again, hyung? Because I told you–” 

Cutting off, his eyes go wide as he seems to abruptly notice the extra head peeking out of the top of Jaebum’s clean blanket. He blinks once, drops his eyes to the bag at his feet, and Jaebum tracks his gaze as it drags over the room and fixes on the dirty blankets crumpled in the corner. Eyebrows raised, he looks back at Jaebum and glances between the bag and the blankets with a nod that’s probably supposed to convey significance. When he’s being interrupted from his time cuddling Youngjae to be teased, Jaebum thinks it just conveys ‘annoying’.

“Kinky.”

Jaebum narrows his eyes, hoping there aren’t any pillow creases on his cheek to ruin the force of his glare. “Go away, Jackson.”

Humming in his sleep, Youngjae shifts, rolling closer to Jaebum, and it probably doesn’t help his effort at intimidation because Jackson’s smirk just curls up further. 

“You know, that’s what they make flavored lube for, hyung. So poor roommates don’t have to step in the leftovers of your sexy times.”

“Get out right now.”

Laughing again, Jackson grabs a snapback off the dresser before hobbling out of the room on his heel to avoid spreading his mess, and Jaebum presses his nose into Youngjae’s hair again, feeling the irritation fading back into contented happiness as he drinks in the scent of him under the sweetness of his shampoo. He has a flickering curiosity of whether Youngjae would be willing to change to using strawberry scented soap, then banishes it when it brings back thoughts of Jackson’s comments. 

His fingers trace mindless patterns over Youngjae’s skin as he lets himself slip slowly back into a doze to wait for Youngjae to wake up, and he does his best to banish all thoughts of Jackson and his suggestions of strawberry flavored lube, determined to avoid any more opportunities for his mocking.

Though if he looks it up later and places an order online, only he and Youngjae ever have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Conversation between myself and my 2jae soulmate:
> 
> DID YOU SEE THE 2JAE ON NHK  
> gLUTTONS- THAT JUST MEANS THEY PROBABLY EAT OUT THE MOST WITH EACH OTHER  
> AND THINKING ABOUT HOW JB ALWAYS BUYS A LOT OF FOOD, AND JUST GIVING YOUNGJAE THE REST AND YJ'S LIKE- HYUUUNG- I'M GONNA GET FAT- AND JB'S LIKE- I'LL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT- SO EAT  
> I IMAGINE JB BEING THE ONE TO FEED YOUNGJAE AND YOUNGJAE BEING LIKE- STAAAHHHPPPP  
> -  
> LIKE YOUNGJAE DECIDING HE NEEDS TO NOT SNACK SO MUCH, SO HE AVOIDS THE SNACKS, SO JAEBUM LIKE, PULLS HIM INTO HIS LAP AND FEEDS HIM THINGS FROM HIS FINGERS AND YOUNGJAE WHINES AND JAEBUM'S JUST LIKE "You're perfect, shut up and eat. I love you."  
> -  
> AND LIKE JB DOING THAT CUTE COUPLEY THING LIKE TRYING TO FEED WITH THEIR OWN SPOON AND YOUNGJAE'S RELUCTANT BUT GIVES IN- AND JB LIKE- WAITS FOR YOUNGJAE TO RECIPROCATE BY LEAVING HIS MOUTH OPEN AND YOUNGJAE LAUGHING AND ABOUT TO DO IT BUT TEASES HIM AND JUST GIVES HIM A KISS- OMG  
> -  
> AND THEN WHEN YOUNGJAE FINALLY DOES GO ALONG WITH IT, IT ENDS UP BEING SO CUTE/EROTIC THAT JAEBUM SPILLS THE FOOD EVERYWHERE AND YOUNGJAE WHINES AT HIM ABOUT MAKING A MESS AND JAEBUM WOULD BE GROSSLY CHEESY LIKE SOME SHIT LIKE "I can't help it when you're making a mess of my heart." and then they would both have regret, but also be flustered and Youngjae would find it sweet even though he was so embarrassed.......  
> -  
> FROM FLUFF TO SMUT REA L QUICK HAHAHHAHAHAH- AND lIEK YOUNGJAE WIPING OFF THE EXCESS OF JB'S MISSED FOOD AND BRINGS HIS THUMB AND LICKS THE REST ALL THE WHILE KEEPING EYE CONTACT  
> B AM- I JU ST RUINED A CUTE FLUFF FIC  
> -
> 
> So... I started this fic expecting it to be short and mostly fluffy... And then this happened. I don't even know what happened. I blame Jaebum for this disastrous mess.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to come talk to me about fics or just appreciate these boys together, please feel free to leave me a comment or come find me on Tumblr at [mark2young2jae](http://mark2young2jae.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
